What if
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Emma's thoughts as she sees Regina blindly step in front of a car. Is this reality, or is this a dream? You be the judge. Anyone want a story off of this? Shall I continue?
1. Chapter 1

What if I found you walking down the street?

What if you refused to see the car coming?

What if you were so blinded over the tears of the pain I caused you

To see the disaster before it happened

What if you were too deaf to the words I screamed?

As time stills and thoughts racing through my mind freeze

Love, that is all I have for you

And yet that won't stop you

From what's about to unfold

My vision blurs

As I grow numb and cold

What if I took one more moment

To tell you I love you

Before the world

Would the blackness seem less frightening?

What if I refused to let you go?

Held on and screamed

Till your breathing slowed

Till you stare up at me

And tell me it's ok

That you forgive me

It'll be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a painful week. Henry staying at Regina's to make sure his mom was ok. He had been making progress as she was seen occasionally around town with her son. But the moments without him were dark. Regina had to pick up some paperwork today at city hall, an attempt to get back to some sort of normal. Henry had offered to go with her but his mother thought he could use a break from her sad demure. She still had love, she had Henry. Life would get move on. As Regina walked down the street a few tears started to fall from her eyes. It was cold so she did not attempt to wipe them away as her arms were wrapped around her torso. She dropped into Granny's for a coffee. The old woman gave her a smile and told her the coffee was on the house. She tried to pay but Granny insisted.

She left the diner and was crossing the street lost in thought…

Regina hadn't seen Emma in the diner. Emma had felt her heart drop the moment the woman walked in. They were no longer friends, she was sure of it. She saw the ghost of a woman and wanted to tell her how sorry she was and do…something. But she watched her come and go. Then in a moment of wanting to gather up her courage she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

She got to the outside just as she saw the car coming. Regina didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Time stalled. Emma screamed her name, which caused Regina to stop and turn, now only noticing the car as it was about to hit her.

Emma's mind raced. She couldn't get there in time. This wasn't fair. Would Regina be gone in a single moment? The car was coming so fast. What would she have done differently? A thought crossed through her head, she never got to kiss her.

Regina heard the scream, it was too late to move. She saw Emma right as she closed her eyes for the impact of the car. She wished for once, to live.

There was a horrible cracking sound. A hard thud of a body hitting the ground. Blood everywhere. The car realizing it hit someone then speeding off.

Regina opened her eyes and gazed in horror. Wait. She pulled her shaking hand away from her mouth, that person was supposed to be her. She glanced behind her knowing well who was the person who lay on the ground. Emma.

Granny ran outside. Saw Regina standing frozen on the sidewalk about to throw up, someone lying in the street.

"I'll call 911." Granny ran back in.

This jolted Regina into action. She ran to Emma. There was so much blood. She swallowed and put her finger to Emma's pulse point. Alive, Emma was still alive. In a moment they were gone in a puff of smoke. They appeared in her room.

"Mom?"

Henry walked in.

"Mom! What happened?!"

Regina was crying and her hands where trying to figure out where she could heal first to help Emma best.

Henry placed a hand on Regina's.

"Mom you can do this." He was about to break out into tears, but held his face of determination.

Regina nodded. Put one hand on Emma's head and the other on her chest, assessing the damage. Brain was bleeding, she would heal that first. Emma's heart was fine, she had a crushed ribs, not too hard to fix. She was bleeding more internally in her stomach, that Would take a lot of magic but could be stopped, If she could survive using that much magic. Her wrist was broken and her leg was a mess.

Regina went to work quickly feeling her energy leaving her. Henry started to notice her shaking.

He saw Emma's face stop bleeding, heard her breathing get easier. Regina put both her hands over Emma's abdomen and dark purple glowed under her hands.

"Mom, don't, you'll hurt yourself too. I can't lose both of you." Henry tried to pull Regina away.

But she wouldn't move. She kept up healing at full force until she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours had passed and Henry had checked that both of his mothers were breathing. Regina looked just as pale as Emma. Henry tried calling for help but the hospital was unresponsive. He finally got a hold of his grandparents.

"Guys my mom's are hurt. I'm not sure what happened. Regina showed up with Emma. Emma was hurt really bad. My mom healed her until she passed out. I don't know if they are ok or not." He said only chocking back a sob once. Placing his hand on one mother then the other.

"Henry we will be right over kid, hold on, you are doing great." David quickly hung up the phone and raced over with Snow and Neil.

Regina awoke to commotion in her room. She could hear the charmings. David must be over by Emma and Snow…

Snow was holding her hand, and stroking her face.

"Regina, Regina please wake up." Snows voice was shaky.

Regina slowly opened her eyes. Snow smiled. New tears starting to fall.

"I am so glad you're awake. Thank you, I don't know what happened but thank you for saving Emma. Regina I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you." Snow shook her head and looked distraught. What was she talking about. Emma?

Oh no Emma. She had been hit by a car. Regina pushed up quickly shaking heavily and turning over to see Emma lying there on the bed. Still hurt. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. Snow put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"She's alive." Snow watched horrified as Regina went to place her hands back on Emma. She quickly grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Regina no you're in no condition. You might die." Regina looked at Snow and saw the love and concern, her heart ached even more. This was her fault. She must have switched them. She was mad at Emma but didn't want her to die. She… cared. Not just for Henry or the sake of this little jumbled family of hers, she cared for the blonde. If she was going to lose her what would she want to say to her?

Emma chose that moment to stir.

"Uh, dad? Mom? Kid? Regina?" Emma looked around confused. She felt the intense pain in her body still, she must have broken some bones. Regina looked terrible and pale, did the car miss her? No. Emma was remembering, she couldn't make it, she couldn't save her, she loved Regina, she had closed her eyes and hoped more than anything that it was her instead.

"guess it worked…" she mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"What worked Emma? What happened?! Are you safe?! " Snow asked quickly wondering if she had been wrong and if Regina had done this.

"Mom I'm fine really. Yes I'm safe thanks to Regina. Can we talk about what happened later I need to rest." Emma offered up a strained smile.

"Of course, your mother and I will just go down stairs and …relax…" David offered up. He walked around the bed.

"Regina, thank you." He gave her a hug. Looked at her one more time with a smile and walked out of the room with a reluctant MM.

"David I want to stay with my daughter and Regina…" She said as being pulled out of the room.

"Tea! I will go make you two some tea."

Henry walked back in.

"Guys I am going to make some food and… you guys just rest ok?" He scrambled in between them and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Never scare me like that again. I love you." He then scampered off to busy himself.

Emma and Regina were left sitting in the room. Regina moved her hands toward Emma again. Emma grabbed them.

"No Regina. You need to rest. I'm ok really. Once you're better ok." She moved a hand to Regina's face. But Regina shook her head tried to open her mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Hey, hey it's ok, I'm fine. I know you're not happy to have me here but I promise I just want to make sure my savior of the day is ok." She rubbed Regina's arm.

"You're shaking. Lay down Regina." Emma used her good hand to try and push Regina down.

"You're pretty shaken up huh?" Now that Regina was laying back down on the pillow Emma was brushing her hair back with her hand.

Regina looked up with pools in her eyes and just nodded.

"Well I'm sorry. We can talk about it later ok." With one last look at Regina before she too was going to close her eyes and sleep.

"I'm so glad you're ok, that car really scared me." Emma closed her eyes as Regina opened hers. Emma remembered. Would she hate her when she figured out they had been switched?


	5. Chapter 5

Regina awoke to Henry and the smell of food.

"Mom you have to eat something." Regina looked up and sighed. She didn't feel like eating, she felt too guilty. But sat up anyway.

Henry placed a towel over the bed and a plate of food. Emma was still sitting next to her and was eating like she always had.

"It's really good Regina, Henry must have gotten his skills with cooking from you." Emma smiled and waited for a back handed comment from the Queen. But one never came.

"Oh I forgot the tea! I'll be right back." Henry hopped up and was off the bed.

Both women watched their son exit the room.

"Regina, please eat." Regina looked at her sleepily. And rubbed her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath.

"Wanna talk about it?" She glanced sideways at Regina.

Regina turned her gaze downward and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You almost got hit by a car…." Regina nodded but still didn't speak. Emma continued.

"But I got hit instead." Regina eyes were wide.

"Regina, I'm glad it was me. I couldn't lose you. For me. I… I am so sorry I ruined your life. I really wanted to make it up to you, I don't know how but I will keep trying. And the only thing I could think about before the car hit you was …"

Regina was staring at her with confusion.

"was… how I never got to kiss you." Emma finally looked at Regina. She had rambled, she had said too much.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." Regina looked stunned.

"No you know what." Emma turned and grabbed Regina's face with her good hand and kissed her.

Regina went still then as if forgetting who she was kissing, and being caught in the movement deepened it. Then quickly pulling away.

After not using her voice for a while it came out hoarse.

"no, it's my fault. I did this to you." She moved away.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Emma reached for her.

"No Regina, I did this to me, I've been practicing some of my magic and I know how to switch locations."

"Emma… Why would you do that!" Regina's eyes went crazy she was angry.

"Do you even realize what you've done? You could have died Emma! I thought…"

Regina's face turned distraught.

"I thought I killed you, turned my despair and switched us. I just thought I wanted to live."

"Regina I promise you, I used my magic. It's my fault. You didn't do this. It's ok. Is that why you were so upset?" Emma reached for her hand.

Regina sighed and nodded.

"Well I didn't die. You didn't die. I got to say I was sorry, and at least you spoke to me again." She smiled.

"Emma you're an idiot." She smiled.

Henry walked back in with the cups.

"Hey … is mom a little better Emma?"

"Ya kid she was just really freaked out."

"Henry, I'm sorry I scared you…" Regina fumbled.

"It's alright mom. That must have been terrifying to see." He sat down with his tea too.

"What happened?"

Regina looked guilty, it should have been her. Emma spoke up.

"I saw your mom and followed her because I wanted to try to talk to her, she didn't she the car coming… I did."

Henry looked from one mother to the other confused.

"But if mom was the one in front of the car… how were u hurt."

Emma took a deep breath.

"I kinda switched with her."

Henry's mouth dropped open. "Woah."

Emma laughed.

"Yeah woah is right huh? I must really like her or something."

Regina's face flushed pink, remembering the kiss.

"Wait are you serious?" Henry looked at Emma.

"Cuase I mean if you are into My Mom I guess that would be ok, I mean you can get married in NY now…"

"Henry! No one is getting married. Honestly. Emma does not like me."

Emma looked back at her and smiled.

"Actually I kinda do."

Henry laughed.

Regina just sipped her tea.

"I am not talking to either of you right now."

Henry and Emma both looked at each other and started reaching their fingers out like they were going to poke Regina.

"Stop it."

Their hands shrank back and they pointed at each other.

"his/her fault!"

There was a creek on the stairs. Regina groaned she didn't want to see the charmings right now, though it did make her happy that they were concerned about her and not just their daughter. They must really be a real family now.

"Ill go run interference!" Henry ran off to the stairwell to his grandparents off at the pass.

Regina relaxed.

"So did you like the kiss?" Emma asked eyeing Regina over her tea.

"The what, dear?" Regina looked over and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not into women dear." She smiled.

"You sure? Because you seemed to like that kiss. I mean if you don't remember we could try again…"

Regina laughed.

"Ah, you are quite the flirt."

Then after a moment.

"I'm scared." Then a looked over at Emma's quizzical face.

"I liked the kiss." She took another sip of tea.

Emma moved her cup to the table took Regina's and moved hers to the table as well.

Regina's eyes drifted to Emma's lips then back up. Then bit her lip when she realized she had been caught.

"This is crazy." She said almost at a whisper.

Emma reached out and stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"ok."

Regina sighed and lunged forward and crashed her lips into Emma's.


End file.
